In specific circuit applications it is often necessary to correct the frequency response of a particular system. Circuits for accomplishing such frequency response compensation are well known, and typically involve the use of capacitors and inductors. For example, phase lead and lag networks employing operational amplifiers with passive element negative feedback configurations are known, as described in Handbook of Operational Amplifier Applications, Burr-Brown Research Corp., First Edition, 1963. However, because such circuits require the use of capacitors and inductors, they cannot be used in applications where it is necessary or desirable to implement the entire circuit into integrated technology.
In addition, in certain applications the electronic system may in fact comprise several different systems, each having a different frequency response. For example, in magnetic recording disk files, the read/write channel may be connected to a multiple number of separate preamplifiers, each of which amplifies the signal from an associated read/write transducer. Because of variations in the individual transducers, as well as variations in the length of the electrical leads from the transducer to the read/write channel, the output of each preamplifier will typically have a frequency response different than that of the other preamplifiers. Thus, it is desirable to utilize a single frequency response compensator formed in integrated circuit format which is capable of compensating these different frequency responses.